


The Highlighter

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [12]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (._. ) There's Fluff, Alternate Universe - High School, DID I MENTION FLUFF BC THERE'S FLUFF, Fluff, Funny, Jack's Popular, Kisses, M/M, Mark's Shy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach is your average Hot Nerd at their school.</p><p>Sean "Jack" McLoughlin is your average Popular Guy at their school.</p><p>Apparently, it takes a highlighter to change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highlighter

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a break from all the heartbreak from my other fics.
> 
> ENJOY, MY LOVELIES <3

Mark Fischbach was your average Hot Nerd at his school. He was always hit on by boys and girl alike all the time, but Mark being the introvert that he is always gets too scared to flirt back. People always compliment him on his good looks and intelligence. He does Track and he's in Chess which makes him social in all sorts of groups with people but he's always too shy to be able to _actually socialize_.

Sean "Jack" McLoughlin was your average Cool Guy at their school. He was laid back a lot, did well in school, is apart of Band and a music club. He's popular for being so social with everybody and being nice to everyone. He's complimented on his good judgement and calm behavior. He's known to attend all the parties that go on. But he has a soft side when it comes to his friends. He gets asked out a few times but turns down all the girls. Rumor has it: He's Gay.

Apparently, all it takes is a highlighter to change their lives forever.

* * *

Jack was late to school. He was always on time to anywhere he went. But for some reason, he woke up late and he made it to school late. Of course, he had a free period during 1st but he liked making it early to smash on his drums in the quiet band room. He walked into school handing the secretary a tardy slip and signed in. He began making his way to the band room before putting a few textbooks inside his locker before making his way into the large and (thankfully) soundproofed band room. Jack reached his pair of drums in the corner and sat down on the pedestal. He ran his fingers along the drums as he always did every morning before picking up his drumsticks. He gave two small clacks before he heard it. Crying.

Jack set down his drumsticks abruptly as he listened closely to the sound. Yup, definitely crying.

-"Ello?" Jack called out to the supposed empty band room. Then the sniffling stopped. Jack raised his eyebrows and began walking slowly around the room before he saw in the corner behind a couple stacked instrument cases a boy. More specifically, a large one. "hey, are ye okay?" Jack asked the person.

-"go away, sam" he sniffled. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at him before complying and being polite to leave the room. Jack had not idea which Sam it could have been the boy was talking about. Jack was slightly upset that he couldn't play his drums that morning but it was for respect to the poor person crying.

The day went by rather normally before he had his free period was after English. He chose to go get a start on his essay in the library before heading off to the band room and playing his drums. He moved a bookshelf slightly as he slipped in with his satchel and closed the gap again. This was his favorite and secret hiding spot in the library. He turned around and realized it was not so secret after all.

-"o-oh. is this your spot?" mark stuttered as he wiped away his tears quickly.

-"u-uh.. um. No?" Jack replied nervously. He's seen this guy before in the halls. He always sits in the back of the classes he's had with Jack.

-"I-i'll leave. Sorry, Jack." Mark said as he began to stand up with his own satchel.

-"n-no! Don't.. I don't mind.." Jack said hurriedly. This guy was quite attractive. Past the puffy eyes, he had a fit build, he was slightly growing a scruff just like Jack. His hair was fading into a soft orange and he had a satchel similar to Jack's. Mark felt so shy at Jack's mesmerizing eyes sizing him up. Mark physically recoiled into the corner on accident.

-"Are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" Jack asked.

-"N-no. You're fine, Jack." Mark replied. Jack felt slightly ashamed he forgot the guys name.

-"It's.. Matt, right?" Jack tried. Mark shook his head with a small smile.

-"Mark." He replied.

-"nice ta meet ye, Mark. I'm jack.. obviously.." Jack said with a bright smile, sticking out his hand. Mark looked down at his hand nervously before taking it and giving it one small shake.

 -"W-why are you talking to me..exactly?" Mark asked. Jack cocked his head to one side, confusedly at that question.

-"Because.. I can?" Jack replied, trying a smile. Mark scoffed.

-"Here, let me just pay you off to stop this prank or whatever it is.." Mark said as he began fishing through his bag for his wallet.

-"No no! I don't want yer money. I just came to my secret spot.. I didn't expect anybody to be here, really.." Jack said hurriedly, stopping Mark's actions. He took a sigh.

-"Okay, so you _do_ want me to leave.." Mark stated as he began getting up.

-"No no! I want ye t' stay.. It's nice to share this place with somebody else.." Jack pleaded as he also stood up.

-"You mean you haven't brought any quick fucks in here?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack. Jack realized he had a bad reputation, just not _that_ bad. His face must have shown some sign of hurt sign Mark began to cover his face with his hands.

-"Oh no. I didn't. Oh god. I'm sorry.." Mark said.

-"You're fine.. yer fine" Jack said as he sat down on the floor again. Mark sat down as well and Jack took that as a win.

Mark took out his laptop and began typing away on it, as Jack soon did the same. Jack was nearly halfway done with his essay when he decided to give it a brief Grammar check before closing his laptop and turning to face Mark, who was crying silently into his hands.

-"H-hey, are you oka--" jack began to say as he tried pulling off one of Mark's hands off his face before Mark snapped it forward and smacking Jack across the face.

Now, Mark knew he had some muscle, and he's been working out more often, but didn't realize it was enough to smack _Jack fucking McLoughlin backwards._

-"Oh god.. oh, shit. I just.. I'm so sorry.." Mark said as he suddenly fell into more quiet sobs. Jack was now laying backward and slowly sat back up. He touched his face softly and felt a small heat coming from the brutal force.

-"S-sorry. maybe I should be tha one to leave?" Jack asked. Mark shook his head and Jack nodded his own. Jack sat back up straightly and scooted slightly away from Mark in risk of being smacked again. "Why are ye crying?" Jack asked after a while. Mark turned to look at him.

-"m-my boyfriend.. he uh.. broke up with me..." Mark said. Jack nodded his head in understanding.

-"Yeah.. break-ups suck ass.." Jack replied as he scooted closer.

-"Y-yeah..." Mark replied. He wiped his face with the sleeves of his jacket.

-"What was his name?"

-"Sam.." Mark said. Jack realized Mark was the one in the bandroom earlier.

-"Do you need a hug?" Jack suddenly suggested. Mark looked at him as he spread his arms out before Mark nodded and hugged Jack lightly.

-"Thank you.."

-"No problem, man. I'm here for ye." Jack replied as they parted. Jack gave him a smile and Mark felt himself enjoy that smile. The bell suddenly rang and both looked up at the ceiling unison.

-"Shite. I have ta go, see ye later Mark." Jack said in a hurry as he gathered all his stuff rapidly before moving the bookshelf and sliding through. Mark packed his things as well and realized that Jack had dropped a highlighter on the ground.

-"dammit, he forgot his highlighter." Mark mumbled as he stuffed it in his bag and made his way through, and closed, the bookshelf.

* * *

 

-"JACK?" Wade almost shouted.

-"Keep it down.." Mark hissed. "And yes, Jack." Mark replied.

-"You.. talked.. to Jack McLoughlin? Really?" Bob asked in awe.

-"I know.. I know... it was weird. But he was really chill... you know.. after Sam.." Mark added. Bob gave him a sympathetic smile while Wade groaned.

-"ugh! forget about him! Nobody cares about him, he's an ass for leaving you like that. In The Rain, might I add." Wade said as he pointed at Mark with a carrot.

-"I know.. I'm trying to get over him.." Mark grumbled.

Meanwhile...

-"Mark? Mark _Fischbach_?" Hannah exclaimed.

-"yes, Mark Fischbach. Keep it down, will ye?" Jack hissed.

-"Oh my god. He's sooo gorgeous. Have you seen that red hair? Flamii _iiiii_ ng!" Stephanie gushed, singing the second vowel in her last word.

-"He's a total weirdo, though.." Tyler sneered as he bit into a piece of celery.

-"He's okay.." Felix commented.

-"Geez, real supportive. Thanks.." Jack grumbled.

-"It's cause we love you!" Hannah said as she punched him lightly in the arm.

-"eeshhh, but do we?" Tyler said before they fell into a fit of laughs.

 * * *

-"they're laughing." Wade suddenly said. Mark turned around and saw Jack's table suddenly laughing.

-"about?" Mark asked as he turned around quickly.

-"Here, let me use my super hearing. oh wait..." Wade replied as he held out his ear before giving Mark an annoyed expression.

-"Could it be you?" Bob suggested.

-"Oh god.. they're laughing that we hugged, aren't they..." Mark said.

-"You two _hugged?!_ " Wade exclaimed.

* * *

-"oh my god. No. You're done with this school. Make a new name and identity, move on" Stephanie said as she flung her arms in the air dramatically and dropping her bottled water on the table for emphasis.

-"Stop being so dramatic. you're the one who was snogging on Matthew Pattrick." Felix said. She glared at him evilly.

-"We said to not speak of th--"

-"You were caught macking out with the cute science geek?" Tyler asked.

-"Oh so ye approve of Matthew, but not o' Mark?" Jack suddenly said looking at Tyler with a fun bewildered expression.

-"Hey, I never said I approved Matthew." Tyler said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

-"You should suck their dicks and maybe decide who deserves your approval, Mr. Deepthroat Champion" Hannah sneered.

-"I'm the deepthroat champion around here..." Jack said.

 * * *

-"Okay, suck my dick then." Wade said.

-"Wade!" bob exclaimed.

-"What? He said he'd be good in bed.." Wade retorted.

-"I'm a virgin, Wade. All we've done are handsies and blows..." Mark replied.

-"...and rim jobs, and oral and anal. Maybe bondage? Is that a thing you two could have do-- Ow!" Wade continued before exclaiming as Mark threw a carrot at him.

-"No.. we didn't." Mark said.

-"Okay, but let's say that--"

* * *

-"--he had a kinky side. Would that weird you out then?" Tyler asked.

-"Oh god.. I am _not_ having this conversation with you guys..." Jack muttered as he covered his face between his arms.

-"ooh, maybe bondage?" Hannah chirped in.

-"*cough* Fifty Shades of Gay *cough*" Stephanie muttered. Jack glared at her as they burst into giggles.

 * * *

-"Kiss him." Wade commanded.

* * *

-"What?" Jack asked, bewildered.

 * * *

-"Kiss Him." The other residents of both tables all said in coincidental unison. Mark and Jack groaned on their separate tables.

* * *

-"I'll cook..." Stephanie cooned.

-"and I'll hook you two up with some booze" Hanna taunted.

 * * *

-"fine.." Mark declared. as he stood up.

* * *

-"Fine." Jack grumbled as he also stood up. Both of them began making their way to the center of the cafeteria before they both realized they were heading toward each other's direction and swiftly passing by each other. Mark scratched his head as he kept walking and Jack picked at his earlobe.

Both tables groaned as the bell rang.

* * *

 -"I uh.. have your highlighter.." Mark immediately said as Jack snuck into the hideout. Jack smiled.

-"Oh.. uh, thanks..." he said as Mark checked his bag.

-"uh, shit. I left it at home I think... sorry man..." Mark mumbled.

="Hey, no worries, man." Jack said as he sat down beside Mark. Their knees were touching closely. Really closely.

-"Mark, are you a virgin?" Jack suddenly asked. Mark looked at him wide-eyed.

-"N-no.." Mark replied shyly. Jack smiled at him.

-"alright.." he replied as Jack gave him a wink before he continued on his essay. Mark sat there frozen before getting his ass in gear and sending a letter to the colleges he's applied to, containing his application.

* * *

-"Hey Jack..." Mark suddenly said as he looked at Jack. Jack turned his face to meet Mark's.

They've been best friends for nearly a year now, and they're both Seniors now. Their friends always taunting them on asking the other out but neither complying. Mark and Jack kept losing track of the damn highlighter so much that it's become a running joke between them now..,

-"Yes, Mark?" jack asked. Mark was nervous about what he was about to say.

-"s-so... I'm going to just go ahead and say it, since.. well... we've been really good friends and I feel like it's been a while since I actually dated someone and y-you always ask why... I-it's because..." Mark said nervously.

-"becaauuuseee?" Jack asked, moving his hand to go on.

-"...Because I like you." Mark admitted. Jack looked at him blankly before bursting into a laugh.

-"Aww, mark. I like you too. hehe..." Jack replied as he sat up.

-"N-no.. jack. As in.. I _really_ like you..." Mark said, shyly. Jack's laugh died down and he looked at Mark' blushing expression.

-O-oh.. hehe.. uh Mark.." Jack began to say as he looked away when he heard a sniffle. Jack turned back around and saw Mark holding his face as he cried almost last year.

-"Oh god.. he doesn't feel the same way!" Mark sobbed into his hands, out loud without realizing it.

-"Shit, Mark. I was going ya--"

-"I-i'll just go. I'll leave." Mark said as he packed his stuff quickly and bolted out of their hiding place. Jack was left with an arm outstretched for where Mark just was and slowly let it down. Jack felt his heart literally split in two.

* * *

Mark was crying in the band room. He liked it there since the walls were soundproof and nobody heard him sobbing. Mark cried here whenever he wasn't at his and Jack's secret spot. Mark heard the band room door suddenly burst open and Mark chose not to lift his head, but instead muffled his cries. Mark heard someone must have been on Jack's drumset since he heard two drumsticks clacking together before a soft beat came into place. Mark lifted his head but couldn't really see anything from his spot. Mark stood up slowly and looked around the room before he spotted someone in a large sweater and with a Flat Cap. Mark walked closer and realized it was the beat to Twenty One Pilots' "ride."

-"H-hello?" Mark called out. The person stopped and raised his head, realizing it was Jack.

-"Mark..." he gasped.

-"H-hi..." Mark said shyly.

-"Mark." jack repeated as he walked over towards him and left his cap on his stool. Mark began automatically recoiling before he felt Jack stand in front of him.

-"Jack what're y--" Mark began to question before he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Mark's eyes fluttered and clung onto Jack's hips while Jack held Mark's bicep.

-"I _really.. really.._ like you too.." Jack purred. Mark looked at Jack and smiled slightly.

-"I dare you to take me on my drumset..." Jack whispered. Mark looked at Jack wide-eyed.

-"W-what? Now?" Mark asked. Jack shrugged before walking over to his drum set and setting the cap on his head before continuing to play.

-"y-you're just going to leave me like--"

-" _oh ooh oh ooh o-oh. oh ooh oh ooh oh. I'm falling..."_ Jack sang as he played the drums. Mark quirked an eyebrow before singing along.

-" _So I'm taking my time on my ri-i-i-i-ide. oh ooh oh ooh o-oh. So I'm taking my tiiiiiimmmeee"_ They sang together in harmony and equal tones of volume before Jack crashed on the drums again. Mark giggled at Jack's concentrated face before he walked over and cupped Jack's face and leaning down to kiss it. Jack's hands wavered with the drumsticks before he gave up and cupped Mark's face as well.

-"I know I won't be taking a time on _our ride_ " Mark whispered into Jack's ear. Jack stood there as the bell ring and Mark walked over to his spot and grabbed his things before winking and leaving Jack a stuttering mess.

* * *

 

-"Oh god! M- _MAAARRRKKk_ " Jack moaned as they both came together. Jack saw white ropes launch from his dick to Mark's chin. Mark shuttered slightly as he came into the condom inside Jack. Mark was very much turned on when Jack rolled the R's in his name, apparently.

-"J-jack... oh god that was.. amazing.." Mark breathed as Jack collapsed beside him on Jack's bed. They both layed there before Mark stood up and tied the condom and wiping off Jack's cum with his fingers and licking them off.

-"God you're so hot.." Jack mumbled. "and beautiful.. and sweet..."

-"I love you too, Jack..." mark replied as he felt tired as well.

Jack and Mark cuddled together on Jack's sweat stoked bead. When they woke up, Jack saw a small bright object in the corner of his room.

-"Hey... that's my highlighter..." Jack said as he pointed to it. Mark breathed in Jack's neck and smiled.

-"I knew it..." he mumbled. Jack giggled as Mark pressed kisses all over Jack's face before stopping and looking at him."What if we got married during college?" Mark suddenly asked.

_"I'd say yes..." Jack said as Mark fell on top of Jack and kissed him with a bright smile.

-"I hope so..." Mark replied as he kissed him again.

* * *

 

After graduating happily and peacefully, they all went their separate ways. Mark and Jack were only right next to each other, state-wise, in which they saw each other every weekend. Both were still happily in love and living their lives to the fullest. Mark eventually went to Seattle in which Jack followed him soon after. They found a way to room together and were happy with each either's company. Mark had a part-time job at the smoothie place across the campus from the bookstore, where Jack worked.

Jack was stacking books when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

-"Excuse me, but you dropped a highlighter behind you."

-"Oh, sorry. I'm such a--" jack began to apologize as he turned around to find everyone in the bookstore staring at them in awe. Mark was on one knee with an open ring box in one hand and a shitty highlighter in the other.

-"Marry me, Jack." Mark said. Jack looked at him before nodding his head.

-"YES!" Jack screamed as he threw himself into Mark's sweet arms.

-"Did you like it?" Mark asked as Jack tried on the ring during applause.

-"The proposal or the ring?"

-"Both."

-"You used a highlighter as our proposal..." Jack said.

-"ah-ah. THE Highlighter that caused our proposal..." Mark cut in. Jack laughed before leaning into Mark to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKED IT! (Or Cried in joy :,D )
> 
> Not my best work, but also not my worst. Eh.


End file.
